RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3"
The RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" is a variation of the original RX-78-2 Gundam. It first appeared as part of Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX video game, designed by Kunio Okawara and later reappeared in a pink and red color scheme by its pilot, Sayla Mass. It also will be featured as Sayla's mobile suit in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. Armaments '60mm Vulcan Cannon' The Vulcan cannons were 60mm chain guns stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Gundam's weapons these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The Vulcan cannons however had a hard time piercing heavy armor (Though they had shown the ability to do severe damage to Mobile Suit's if fired at point-blank range)and thus were not often used against larger more heavily armored foes. Still the vulcans were useful in preserving ammunition for the Gundam's more powerful weapons. 'Beam Rifle' A revolutionary weapon for it's time, the Beam Rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam. Making use of the Federations E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of mega-particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's main cannon. As the mega particles destroy mater on a molecular scale, the beam rifle can penetrate even the thickest armor and destroy its target in a single shot. One weak point of the rifle was its energy limits. The rifle could only be fired 16 times before depleting its energy and becoming useless. 'Beam Saber' The Gundam is the first ever mobile suit to use a beam-oriented weapon in melee combat. The sabers are stored on the backpack, and can be optionally combined to form the Gundam Javelin, a large pole with a three pronged beam at the end. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam sabers are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Gundam's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. System Features 'Core Block System' The initial idea of the Core Fighter was as a form of escape if the Gundam were to be destroyed, allowing the irreplaceable data collected by the learning computer and the pilot to escape from a replaceable machine. Another idea was that the Core Fighter could be launched into the field as a support fighter, and the A and B blocks could be delivered by another vehicle (the Federation developed a support unit, the Gunperry, for this role) if needed for a mid-air conversion into a mobile suit. History During the attack on Side 7, in September UC 0079, two of the three RX-78 Gundam prototype mobile suits were destroyed. The destroyed parts made their way to the Pegasus-Class assault cruiser White Base, and then to the Earth Federation's General HQ in Jaburo. Once there, the parts were cobbled together and the 'RX-78-3 Gundam '(nicknamed G-3 for being the third incarnation of the Gundam) was born. The G-3 Gundam became a testbed for the magnetic coating that was later applied to Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam and his intended unit the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex". Visually, the G-3 is very similar looking to the Gundam, except for its gray and light blue paint scheme. In Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, Sayla Mass is given the RX-78-3 in her custom red and pink color scheme as soon after the events of Tragedy in Jaburo. Photo Gallery G-3.png|G-3 Gundam in rollout colors (left) and Sayla Mass Custom color scheme (right) Sayla's Gundam (MSGoR-SoS).png|Sayla's Gundam in the Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Soldiers of Sorrow video Game RX-78-3 Gundam (Sayla Mass Custom).png|RX-78-3 Gundam (Sayla Mass Custom) in "non-ROBLOX" form HGUC RX-78-3 Sayla Mass Custom.png|"Sayla Mass Custom" boxart redesign by Nick De Leon 20160113_191911.jpg|HGUC RX-78-3 Gundam "Sayla Mass Custom" Trivia *The "Sayla Mass Custom" color scheme for the G-3 Gundam is somewhat based on the color scheme of the MBF-02 Strike Rouge that Cagalli Yula Athha pilots in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. *Instead of giving the G-3 Gundam to Amuro Ray like Yoshiyuki Tomino did in the Mobile Suit Gundam novels, Nick De Leon gave the G-3 Gundam to Sayla for Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. The reason this was done was because De Leon wanted more female ace-pilots in his canon of Universal Century Gundam. Category:Mobile Suits Category:Gundam-type MS Category:Earth Federation Mobile Suits